wickedplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Glinda Upland
Your gonna be popular! '~G(a)linda in 'popular. Glinda is a major character in the play wicked. Personality But not quite as popular, as me!~G(a)linda in ''popular'' Glinda is very popular and is smarter than she acts. She sometimes does not see things for what they really are, but rather for what she wants to see. She does what is easy, rather than what is right, but does what is right when she has too. She is kind, and tries to keep the peace. She is perky and funny. She is loyal too her friends, Elphaba more so then others. She can be mean. At Shiz Galinda Upland of the upper Uplands. '~Galinda to Madame Morrible.' When Galinda first comes to Shiz, she is shown as being very shallow, and selfish, but wanting smarter than she is. She also is shown to really dislike her room mate, Elphaba. And the next day a class she is annoyed that Dr. Dillamond, the goat teacher can not say her name right, calling her 'Glinda'. She later meets Fiyero, and becomes his girlfriend, after that she becomes friends with Elphaba, and tries to make her popular but fails. She is later seen on a bridge with Fiyero when it starts to rain. And after that she is seen upset that Fiyaro seems to no longer love her as much. She then says that she will now be Glinda, since that was what Dr. Dillamond called her. She does this to get Fiyero to love her again, but he does not seem to care. She is upset but is happy when Elphaba tells her to come to meet the Wizard. When Elphaba ran away. After Elphaba runs away, Glinda got the job Elphaba would have gotten, and she misses Elphaba a lot. She is happy when she sees Elphaba later. But becomes upset when Elphaba runs away with Fiyero. Glinda tells the Wizard to lie and say that Nessarose is in danger so that Elphaba will come and the Wizard can catch her, but once, Glinda has left the room, The Wizard decides that Elphaba is too smart to believe a lie, and instead, kills Nessarose. Glinda is shown Nessarose's grave and is sad. Elphaba then comes and the two fight. When Fiyero comes and tells the people who work for the Wizard to free Elphaba and they refuse, he says that if they don't he will kill Glinda, so they let her go. And they try to kill Fiyero and they pull Glinda away. She is then mad that people are going to kill Elphaba and she go's and warns Elphaba. The two forgive each other and say goodbye. Relationships Friends Elphaba Thropp You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart.~Elphaba in For Good At first, Glinda and Elphaba hate each other, they sing about it, in the song What is this feeling? ''But when Galinda gives Elphaba the hat to mock her, Elphaba takes it to the ball and is made fun of, so Galinda dances with her, and the two become best friends, but they do have many fights in the play, but by the end of the play, the two have made up and they sing ''For good. Glinda then thinks she sees Elphaba melt and is sad. Fiyero Tigelaar Your perfect~Fiyero to Galinda When the play starts, Galinda is in love with Fiyero and is happy to go the ball with him, but later it is shown that he loves Elphaba and not her, but the two later start dating once more. But when he runs away with Elphaba the first time, she is mad at them both. Later he says he will kill if the people that work for the Wizard do not let her go,so they do but go to kill Fiyaro, but Glinda says that he was never going to kill her but he just loves Elphaba, she the is dragged away by the people that work for the Wizard, she never sees him after that, as he tells Elphaab to say that he is dead. So Elphaba does, and when they run away from oz, Glinda thinks they are both dead. Nessarose Thropp I'm about to have the first happy night of my life thanks to Galinda!~Nessarose. Not much is known about how Nessarose felt about Glinda. She at first seemed not to care. But when Galinda told Boq to ask Nessarose, she liked Galinda, but later Glinda told Madame Morrible and the Wizard to pretend that Nessarose was in danger so they could catch Elphaba, but they killed Nessarose. With Glinda not knowing so it seems as if Glinda did not know they would kill Nessarose. Facts * She was first played by Kristin Chenoweth. * She is now played by Kara Lindsay.* Footnotes (*) Category:Major characters